Question: Solve for $x$ : $4x - 5 = 7$
Solution: Add $5$ to both sides: $(4x - 5) + 5 = 7 + 5$ $4x = 12$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\dfrac{4x}{4} = \dfrac{12}{4}$ Simplify. $x = 3$